


Birthdays

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Begging, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dominant Bottom, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Panty Kink, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Yuuri, Riding, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Yuuri wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Christophe gets Yuuri lingerie for his birthday and, even though he never thought he'd wear it for his boyfriend, when Viktor's birthday rolls around about a month later he decides he'll put it to use and be Viktor's present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this is my first fic of the 2017!! I wrote the fic for this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154957600411/yuuriviktor-nsfw-lingerie-birthday-sex) on the [ YOI Kink Meme. ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com) Hope you guys enjoy it!

_December 1st_

Yuuri is surprised to see Chris holding out a beautiful wrapped blue and purple gift decorated with bow. He takes the present hesitantly and tilts his head, opening his mouth to ask what this is about.

“I know it’s a bit late but happy birthday!” Chris exclaims happily.

Yuuri nods in understanding and smiles, “Thank you, it looks beautiful,” he says as he admires the wrapping.

Chris grins widely and shifts his weight onto his heels, “Come on, open it!”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri says nervously, tugging on one end of the bow to unravel it. He pushes away the ribbon and pulls off the top of the box. Yuuri looks down into the box and takes a moment to realize what the collection of lace and straps are. A deep blush covers his face when he recognizes the fabric as black, lace panties along with other accessories. 

Yuuri gasps sharply and quickly shuts the box, much to Chris’ amusement. He glances around to make sure no one else saw the gift. 

“Well, I hope you have fun with that Yuuri,” Chris says playfully before the other can question his choice of present. He pats Yuuri’s shoulder before walking past him, finding his flustered state entertaining. 

_December 25th_

Yuuri kept the gift stored deep in his closet, hidden well enough so even Viktor won’t find it. He never planned to wear the lingerie for Viktor, although he does have to admit he tried it on when he was home alone just to see what it looked like, but today is his boyfriend’s birthday and Christmas. Yuuri had gotten Viktor two gifts, one for the holiday and one to celebrate his 29th birthday, but he didn’t feel like it was enough. 

This surprise was a split second decision really and before Viktor came into the bedroom to go to sleep for the night Yuuri quickly went into the bathroom with the lingerie. He goes his usual routine: washing his hands, brushing his teeth, before he strips down. Yuuri shudders slightly as he slips the lace panties over his thighs and settles them on his hips. The fabric is so thin it almost feels like he’s wearing nothing but he can still feel the tight pressure cupping his crotch and his ass. 

Yuuri has one stocking up his leg when he hears a knock on the door, “Yuuri?” Viktor calls out, sounding slightly worried, “You okay? You’re taking a bit longer than usual.”

Yuuri grabs the other stocking and puts his foot in it before quickly sliding it up, “I’m okay! I’ll be right out.” He looks up at himself in the mirror and fixes his hair, taking a deep breath.

Viktor sighs and sits down on their bed, facing the bathroom door as he waits for Yuuri. A moment later Yuuri opens the door and steps out, his face completely red, “Happy Birthday,” he mutters nervously, fidgeting with the edge of one of the stockings.

Viktor gasps as he takes it all in, his eyes widen, “Oh my god,” he whispers, still processing what’s happening. 

“So...Do you like it?” Yuuri asks, smiling at Viktor’s reaction and walking over slowly.

Viktor nods quickly, “Of course,” he whispers, “You look so gorgeous,” he adds. He looks up at Yuuri and grins, “This is the best present I could get.”

Yuuri sits down on Viktor’s lap and puts his hands on his shoulders, straddling him, “Good,” he says happily, “I’m your present and I want to give you the best orgasm of your life,” he purrs.

Viktor parts his lips and nods quickly, “Go ahead darling. I’m yours.”

Yuuri giggles and kisses Viktor deeply, tilting his head as he wraps his arms around his neck. Viktor embrace him tightly and lets his hands settle on his hips, playing with the thin fabric of the panties. Yuuri takes control of the kiss and pushes his tongue past Viktor’s lips and into his mouth, elicited a groan from the older man. 

Viktor lets his hands wander up Yuuri’s back and touches every inch of his skin, trailing his fingers over his shoulders before he moves them back down. Yuuri shudders slightly and moves his hands around to Viktor’s chest; he breaks the kiss to quickly take off his shirt.

Yuuri kisses him again and touches his chest, feeling up his abs and biceps. Viktor gasps into his mouth when Yuuri starts grinding down against him, practically rolling his whole body. Viktor feels his arousal throb and cups his ass, squeezing gently as he moves along with Yuuri’s thrusts. 

Yuuri breaks the heated kiss and suddenly pushes Viktor down against the bed, moving up to sit on his chest. Viktor flushes deeply and stares up at Yuuri, watching him lean over to grab the lube off of their nightstand. Yuuri looks down at Viktor and shoves the bottle into his hand, “You’re doing to finger me,” he says firmly. Viktor finds this whole situation extremely arousing: having Yuuri wearing lingerie while he dominates him and practically orders him around. 

Viktor nods quickly and fumbles around with the bottle, popping the cap up. He squirts the lube onto three fingers and lathers them up, warming up the cool liquid. Yuuri hums softly and twists his body around, swinging one leg over Viktor’s torso while he moves other behind him and to the other side so he’s straddling Viktor with his back facing him. 

Viktor groans as he watches Yuuri scoot his ass back until he’s sitting right below his collarbone. Yuuri grips Viktor’s thighs to support himself, making sure not to put too much pressure on his chest. 

Yuuri looks back at Viktor and watches him spreads his ass cheeks, keeping his slicked up fingers off of his panties. Viktor swallows thickly at the smirk on Yuuri’s face and holds the fabric of the panties aside. He slowly circles his entrance with one finger before he pushes it inside.

Yuuri lets out a faint moan and shifts his hips, quickly adjusting to the size. He starts rocking himself along with Viktor’s movements when he thrusts his finger in and out. 

Yuuri arches his back beautiful, “Another,” he mutters. Viktor immediately works another finger inside of him and scissor the digits inside of him, thrusting them deeper. Breathy moans escape Yuuri’s lips at the stretching; he can feel his cock straining against the panties, precum staining the lace. 

Without warning, Yuuri tugs down Viktor’s pajama pants, much to the others surprise. He wraps his hand around his hard cock, smirking when he hears a moan come from behind him, and leans down to kiss the tip. Yuuri starts stroking the base slowly as he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, teasing the slit.

Viktor throws his head back against the pillow and moans, “O-oh fuck...God, that’s good,” he chokes out, fingering Yuuri faster. Yuuri takes the tip into his mouth once he’s done teasing him and sucks lightly. 

Viktor gasps sharply and resists the urge to buck his hips up into Yuuri’s mouth, his thighs trembling at the effort. Yuuri slowly takes more into his mouth and sucks hard, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He moves one hand lower and cups Viktor’s balls, fondling them as he sucks him off.

Viktor bites the inside of his cheek and feels a familiar knot tighten in his abdomen, “F-fuck Yuuri,” he chokes out between moans, “Ah! Stop; I don’t wanna come already.” 

Yuuri gives one last hard suck before he pulls off of his cock, his mouth making a popping sound. He looks back at a very flushed Viktor and grins, moving his hips forward and pulling off of his fingers. Yuuri bends forward and although it takes a bit of maneuvering he manages to slip the panties off. 

Viktor looks up at him and pants softly, watching Yuuri turn around again so he’s facing him. Yuuri scoots back and hums softly as he presses against Viktor’s cock. He reaches back and pushes the length between his ass cheeks, slowly grinding up and down on it, “Mhm baby, I can’t wait to have this inside me,” he purrs, “Can’t wait to bounce up and down on your dick.”

Viktor lets out a low moan and his cock twitches, a bead of precum forming on the tip, “Oh god, please,” he whispers.

Yuuri grins and tilts his head slightly, “Please what?” 

Viktor actually whines at that and he can barely believe it himself, “Please...Ride me,” he says louder, “I can’t-I need to be inside you.” 

Yuuri hums softly and seems satisfied with his answer. He presses his hand against Viktor’s chest, spreading his fingers over his sculpted pecs, and lifts himself up slowly. Yuuri reaches grabs Viktor's cock and positions it, presses the tip against his hole. 

Viktor grits his teeth when Yuuri rubs it up and down his entrance without actually letting it penetrate, “Yuuri...Please,” he mutters, “I’m begging you.”

Yuuri smirks and nods a bit before he slowly lowers himself down, the head pushing its way past his rim after a few seconds of the pressure. The couple let out a simultaneous moan and Yuuri tilts his head back as he sinks down until he’s bottoms out.

Viktor pants heavily and gribs Yuuri’s hips, rubbing the soft skin gently. He moans at the tight heat and sighs in relief when Yuuri finally starts to move although at first it’s only subtle shifts of his hips. Yuuri adjusts to the size and moans as he starts grinding down against Viktor. 

Viktor keeps one hand on his hip and lets the other one move up to touch Yuuri’s chest, rubbing his nipples. Yuuri groans a bit and lifts up his hips until only the tip is inside before he lets himself drop back down.

Viktor throws his head back and moans loudly, bucking up involuntarily. Yuuri grins and starts riding Viktor hard, practically bouncing up and down on his cock, “O-oh god baby, that feels so good”

Yuuri shifts his hips to change to angle, trying to find his sweet spot. It takes him a few tries but when he finally gets Viktor’s cock to hit his prostate he cries out in pleasure, his whole body overwhelmed with pleasure, “Fuck!”

Viktor thrusts his hips as best as he can to match Yuuri’s rhythm and pants heavily; the fact that Yuuri is still wearing the stockings while riding him makes him all the more aroused. Yuuri makes sure every time he drops himself back down Viktor’s length hits his prostate and after a few moments he can already feel his climax approach. 

Yuuri’s movements start to get erratic and his thighs start to burn; he looks down at Viktor through hazy eyes, “Touch me.” Viktor moans at Yuuri’s seductive tone and wraps his hand around his leaking cock, stroking him quickly and rubbing the sensitive head.

The bed creaks under them loudly and the sound of skin slapping against fills the room along with their moans. It only takes a few strokes to push Yuuri over the edge and he spills over Viktor’s chest with a loud cry of his name but he doesn’t stop riding him.

Viktor gasps when Yuuri tightens around his cock as he releases. He grasps Yuuri’s hips hard and bucks up into him erratically, grunting with each thrust. Viktor reaches his climax quickly and chokes out a moan as he cums inside of Yuuri, filling him to the brim. 

Viktor rides out his orgasm before he collapses onto the mattress, panting heavily. Yuuri looks down at him, grinning, and struggles to catch his breath. Both are too tapped out to say anything to each other yet and simply bask in the glow.

Yuuri works up the strength to lift himself up, groaning as Viktor’s length slides out of him, and processes to flop down onto the bed. He immediately cuddles up against Viktor and smiles as the other wraps his arms around him, “Did you like your present?”

Viktor chuckles and kisses the top of his head, “Oh I loved my present. It was probably the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

Yuuri grins and tangles their legs together, “I’ll figure out a way to top it next year though.”

Viktor hums softly and relaxes into the mattress, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
